1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a fuel processor that extracts hydrogen gas used for an electrical energy generation reaction of a fuel cell from a fuel source, and more particularly, to a fuel processor having a CO remover as an element of the fuel process where the fuel processor has an improved cooling function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is an electricity generator that changes the chemical energy of a fuel into electrical energy through a chemical reaction, and the fuel cell can continuously generate electricity as long as the fuel is supplied. That is, when air including oxygen is supplied to a cathode, and hydrogen gas is supplied to an anode as a fuel, electricity is generated when electrons and hydrogen ions are formed at the anode, the hydrogen ions flow through an electrolyte to the cathode, the electrons flow separately from the anode to the cathode, and water is formed at the cathode through a combination of the supplied oxygen, the electrons and the hydrogen ions, in essence at the cathode, the reverse of electrolysis of water. However, generally, the electricity generated by a unit cell does not have a high enough voltage in order for the electricity to be used. Therefore, electricity is generated by a stack in which a plurality of unit cells is connected in series.
As a fuel source for supplying hydrogen gas to the anode of the stack, a hydrocarbon group material, such as natural gas, is used. The hydrogen gas is extracted from the fuel source in a fuel processor, and supplied to the stack. That is, the hydrogen gas is extracted from the hydrocarbon group material by reacting the hydrocarbon group material with water in the fuel processor and the hydrogen gas is supplied to the anode of the stack to use in an electricity generation reaction. In this hydrogen extraction process, CO is generated as a by-product and exists as a contaminant in the hydrogen gas. If hydrogen gas having a CO concentration of 10 ppm or more is supplied to the stack, the electrodes are poisoned, and thus, the performance of the fuel cell is rapidly reduced. Thus, a fuel processor includes a CO remover that burns CO, so that the CO concentration in the hydrogen gas is maintained below 10 ppm.
However, the reaction for removing CO is an exothermic reaction. Thus, heat generated from the reaction must be removed. If the heat is not reduced, combustion of hydrogen can occur instead of burning of the CO, and thus, there is a high possibility that the concentration of CO in the hydrogen gas exiting the fuel processor can be greater than 10 ppm. Thus, there is a need to develop a CO remover that can also be cooled efficiently.